OWCA?
by WordNerb93
Summary: The gang takes on some new forms for fun, but finds themselves working for a certain secret organization. Plots collide like they  almost  never have before!   Warning: After ATSD and contains spoilers, K-plus for threat of death, and contains Phinbella


**Hello, hello, hello! I'm here with yet another story. This time, a one-shot that has been worked on for over a month.**

**It kinda came to me like this:**

**I'd read a story about the gang joining OWCA. But Major Monogram has fired agents (such as Norm) for not being animals.**

**Then it hit me: what if the gang changed themselves into animals!**

**And, so, this story was born.**

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"That was a great movie!"<p>

The gang was coming out of the latest Stumbleberry Finkbat movie.

Buford had enjoyed seeing Olaf Umberhump on the big screen again.

Phineas and Ferb had, as usual, enjoyed that special effects.

Baljeet, though he would never admit enjoying a Finky movie, loved seeing the wizards.

Isabella, while disappointed to not see it alone with Phineas, had loved the magic and romance of the movie.

"You know," Phineas was saying, "I still can't get over the shapeshifting! It really looked like people turned into animals!"

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. Everyone stopped and looked at the young inventor, knowing that he had an idea. "I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna shapeshift!"

Baljeet and Isabella looked amazed, while Buford and Ferb's expressions didn't change.

* * *

><p>Perry was napping in the backyard when he heard a beeping sound.<p>

He leapt up, put his fedora on, and ran for the kitchen. He opened the dishwasher, leapt inside, and swam through the pipe that opened when he entered. It was long enough that no human could realistically get through, but since he was semi-aquatic, he was fine.

He climbed out the manhole at the end of the pipe and grabbed a towel. As he approached the monitor in his lair, the screen flashed on.

Major Monogram looked at him, all business.

"Good morning, Agent P. I know you were expecting the laser sharks again, but we forgot to pay the rent. Any who, I have some terrible news. Doofenshmirtz made a cloning machine and cloned himself. While we know that it stopped working, he managed to clone himself five times. We don't have any agents available, and we don't want to send you in outnumbered, so you must recruit five new agents for this mission."

Perry looked at him, quite annoyed. Monogram had never bothered him with backup before, and Perry was sure that he could handle six Doofs.

"Agent P, don't argue. They don't have to have that much experience, but just find them." Perry sighed, but he saluted and ran for his hovercraft.

* * *

><p>"You finished yet, Dinner Bell?" Buford snapped. "I got a bully convention at five, so this better not take much longer!"<p>

Phineas and Ferb wheeled a cart out that was covered with a white sheet. "Friends, the wait is over!"

Phineas whipped the sheet off, revealing five different colored belts. There was an orange one, a purple one, a pink one, a blue one, and a dark green one.

"After a little difficulty, we found that it would be easier if we made a separate device for each of our genetic structures. These belts will release nanobots that will rework our genetic structure while keeping an exact copy of our original one. The only problem is that we don't know what we'll turn into."

Baljeet raised his hand. "So, what you are saying is that we could end up as anything?"

Ferb shook his head.

Phineas replied, "We do know that we will turn into a creature from Earth that can survive in Danville's climate. But that's all."

He turned and picked up the green belt. "Buford, this one is yours," he handed it to Buford and picked up the blue one, "here's yours, Baljeet," and grabbed the pink one, "and here's Isabella's." Ferb grabbed the purple one and snapped it on as Phineas took the orange one for himself.

"Alright, let's try them out!"

As one, the five kids activated the belts. Immediately, they all began to shrink. Each person felt their bodies compress and shift, almost like they were clay figures being molded to new shapes.

And then it was over.

Standing where five kids were before were five small animals. There was a tough looking badger with a buzz cut and a dark green collar, a grayish monkey with a blue wristband, a brown fox with a purple collar, a white cat with a pink collar, and an orange with an orange collar.

"What the- I thought I was going to end up as something tough! Not like a stupid badger!"

The monkey wrung its paws. "Buford, you do realize that the badger is, pound for pound, the toughest of our animal forms?"

Buford gave a toothy grin. "So I can still bully you? Sweet!"

Baljeet leapt into the tree.

"Hey! No fair!"

The white cat giggled. "I guess bullying won't be easy for you now."

Buford, who had quickly grown enraged, snarled and charged her. With a yowl, she leapt over his head, landing on all four paws, and swiped at him. As she did, her new set of claws extended, scratching Buford's right leg.

He yelped and whirled around. Isabella just stood there, looking smug.

"Told ya."

Before Buford could attack her again, the orange cat got between the pair. "Come on, guys, we're supposed to be having fun with this! And we can't do that if we're fighting."

"Sorry Phineas."

"Alright, Dinner Bell. I guess I can wait to bully someone until this is over."

A small voice came from the tree above them: "Does this mean I can come down now?"

Ferb gave him a thumb's up.

Once Baljeet had joined them, Phineas took charge. "Okay, let's go over this, first. We all appear to be small mammals. But, at the same time, we can all stand on two legs and have human-like hands. We also can understand each other like we are speaking English. Any thoughts on that?"

Ferb spoke up, amazingly. "Well, it may be that the belts weren't as complete as we thought. As for the language, who's to say that all animals can't understand each other. For all we know, we might be making animal noises, but the belts are making us unconsciously translate to human speech."

The four just stared at him.

Ferb shrugged, his expression asking, 'What?'

"I got a question. How come Dinner Bell and Girly both ended up as cats?"

Ferb shrugged again, but something in his look said he wasn't as confused as he let on.

* * *

><p>Major Monogram glanced at one of the security camera view screens. This particular camera almost always had something fun to watch.<p>

Today, however, there wasn't much there, only five animals standing on their hind legs. He looked over a couple other screens before letting out a "Great googly moogly!" and looked at the first screen.

He watched a small fight break out between two of them, only for a third to stop the fight. It took only a second longer before he made his decision. "Carl! I found the recruits we needed!"

* * *

><p>"Phineas, this has been an enjoyment, but what are we going to do?"<p>

"Well, Baljeet, I-"

That's when the ground opened up beneath them, dropping them into a dark oblivion.

* * *

><p>Perry was checking the park for possible recruits when his watch beeped. He brought his hovercraft to a halt and answered it.<p>

Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Agent P, we have located enough recruits to aid you today. You go and delay the Doofenshmirtzes until we can send you the backup."

Perry saluted, and zoomed towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

* * *

><p>The gang looked around the dimly lit room. "Umm, where are we?" Isabella asked nervously.<p>

"You are in an official lair of the OWCA."

The room brightened suddenly, revealing a white room with platypus-themed gadgets all over. One wall was dominated by a large monitor, which was in turn dominated by the image of a man with white hair, a mustache, and a unibrow.

"Good morning. My name is Major Monogram. I am a division leader in the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Let me give you-"

The gang turned to each other, ignoring the man.

"Hey Ferb, doesn't this place look familiar?" Phineas whispered.

Ferb nodded. He remembered this place from the day they had pretended to be secret agents.

Phineas continued; "It looks a lot like the lair you made the day we were secret agents."

"Look, I keep trying to tell you I-"

"I don't know about the rest of youz, but I feel like I've seen this guy before."

Ferb glared at Buford, but no one noticed. Baljeet and Phineas nodded in agreement with Buford.

Isabella remained silent, as she recognized this man from one of her dreams. Of course, if she mentioned it, she'd probably have to explain the rest of the dream, which ended with her kissing Phineas. So she said nothing.

"Are you five paying attention?" The gang jumped at the sudden shout from Monogram.

They nodded quickly and he grunted. "Well, just in case you weren't, we want you to be agents, which might be temporary due to budget cuts."

Phineas looked at the others. "So, you guys want to be secret agents?"

Buford cracked his knuckles. "As long as I can bully someone, I'm in."

Ferb gave Phineas a thumb's up.

Baljeet nodded nervously and Isabella said, "Of course, Phineas!"

Phineas turned back to Major Monogram and said, "We're in!"

"Ummm, was that a yes or a no?" Phineas gave the Major a nod.

Behind him, Isabella said, "I guess we aren't speaking English after all."

Monogram grinned. "Well, as now official agents, you'll need a code name and a hat. Let's see, the badger is Agent B, the monkey is Agent M, the fox is Agent F," Ferb snorted in amusement, "and, ummm..."

He trailed off as he looked at Phineas and Isabella. "We can't have two Agent C's. Would one of you be willing to be Agent K?"

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other. "Is he asking if one of us will be Agent Kitty?" Isabella asked.

"I guess so."

Isabella sighed, then she raised her paw.

"Alright. The orange cat is Agent C and you are Agent K." Looking off the screen, he shouted, "Carl! Get these agents their hats!"

A tube slithered down from the ceiling and deposited a brown fedora on each of their heads. "Now, your hat is your symbol of office, your identification card, and the agency's equivalent to a Swiss Army knife. Do not lose them." The gang nodded.

"Now, for your mission. Our top agent has been sent to stop his nemesis. However, his nemesis recently built a cloning machine and Agent P is out numbered. We want you to go and even the odds. Monogram out." As the screen flashed off, the floor beneath the gang slid open, dropping them into a large hovercraft.

"Next stop, Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc." said a computerized voice.

* * *

><p>Perry burst through the wall, only to find himself wrapped up in a coil of rope.<p>

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," said six voices at once.

Perry watched as six Doofenshmirtzes approached.

The one closest to him said, "I was expecting you to try to thwart me, but it seems you're all tied up." The other five Doofs laughed as the first one stood there, looking smug. "Today, I actually realized that if you secret agents weren't around, I'd have taken over the Tri-State Area by now! So, I created this!"

Two of the Doofs revealed a large machine.

"Behold! The Secret-Agent-Away-Inator! This puppy will send all secret agents in the Tri-State Area away! To where, I don't know. But they won't be around to stop me!"

As all six Doofs let out a mad cackle, Perry caught the sound of a hovercraft approaching. He let out a sigh of relief as five agents burst through the hole he made earlier.

Doof looked on in surprise. "More agents? You won't foil my scheme!"

The six Doofs ran at the new agents.

One of the agents, a badger, yelled out, "Now this is more like it!" before charging the evil scientist and his clones.

Perry rolled his eyes, but he shouted out, "Can someone untie me?"

* * *

><p>As Buford charge the evil scientists, as the data in the hovercraft had said they were, a voice cried out, with a slightly Australian accent, "Can someone untie me?"<p>

"That must be Agent P!" Phineas said. "You guys take care of them while I go free him."

Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet nodded and ran at the evil scientists.

Phineas turned and ran in the direction the voice had come from.

* * *

><p>Perry watched as the new agents attacked the Doofs. The badger had already knocked one out and was pummeling another. The monkey was just getting chased in circles, but he was getting the Doof chasing him to crash into various machines. The fox had knocked his Doof to the ground and was now using that Doof's shoes as a weapon. The white cat was using moves that Perry hadn't seen in the agency before, although they did seem familiar.<p>

Perry grinned as they took on the Doofs. For new recruits, they were doing really well!

Perry heard a voice behind him: "Hang on, I'll have you out in a moment."

Even as Perry felt the ropes around him being tugged at, something was bothering him. The voice had sounded very familiar, but it wasn't that.

As the ropes dropped away, it came to him. He could only see five Doofs!

That's when he heard the agent who freed him cry out. He whirled around to see an orange cat in the hands of the sixth Doof. "Well, well, looks like the cat's out of the frying pan, or however that saying goes."

He then threw the agent into the wall.

The agent let out a yelp, then fell silent at the base of the wall.

"PHINEAS!" the white cat screamed. She planted a well aimed kick against her Doof, knocking him out cold, and ran to his side. The fox, who had tied his Doof up with the shoelaces, wasn't far behind her.

Even as Perry struck a fighting stance for the last Doof, he wondered why a cat would have the same name as his owner.

* * *

><p>Agent P attacked the first Doof. The last two Doofs conscious and the agents they were fighting stopped to watch.<p>

"It seems weird to watch myself getting beat up by him," said the one tied up with shoelaces.

"Oh yeah," replied the one with the badger on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Phineas, wake up. Phineas!" Isabella was close to tears. She gently shook Phineas, but he didn't even make a sound.<p>

Ferb busied himself with checking his vitals. After a few seconds, he found that Phineas was going to be fine, and was just unconscious.

Before he could inform Isabella, she turned and charged at the man who had thrown Phineas.

* * *

><p>As Perry fought Doof, he noticed that the last of the clones was brought down by the agents.<p>

Those agents noticed the one Doof had thrown. "Is that Dinner Bell?" the badger asked.

Perry knew that Buford called Phineas Dinner Bell. But this couldn't be right. After all, they were animals!

He was about to launch another kick at Doof when the white cat latched herself to Doof's face. "This is for Phineas, you-" she was yowling, when she suddenly jumped to the side.

Doof, who had been about to punch her, smacked himself in the face. The white cat promptly returned to attacking his face.

Perry decided to use this time to make sure the other cat agent was alright. He ran over to where all four of the other agents were, and knelt down to examine the cat.

"I already check him. He's fine."

Perry started. That fox had a British accent!

Perry looked straight at the fox's eyes and what he saw confirmed his fears. At least, most of them.

The rest were confirmed when Ferb gasped and asked, "Perry?"

"That's it! NORM!" Perry heard Doof's shout, but he was in a state of shock. His owners were animals. Ferb knew he was Agent P.

Could the day get any worse?

That question was answered when Perry, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford were all seized by Norm, who promptly placed them in a mesh cage on his back.

* * *

><p>Phineas felt his head pound. It was so dark, but the dark was keeping back more pain. He heard a shout, but it failed to make him act.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella was mercilessly attacking Doofenshmirtz when she heard a metallic clang behind her. Acting on instinct, she leapt over Doof's head.<p>

When she landed, she looked back to see a large robot man grab hold of Doof's head.

It quickly let go and said, "Sorry, dad."

Doof sputtered, "I'm not your father, Norm! Now, grab that agent!"

Isabella ran. She was faster than Norm, but there was only so far she could run. "Guys, a little help?"

* * *

><p>Phineas waited for the pain to leave. Though it had weakened, it remained. He felt he could handle this much, but he feared what he would face if he left the darkness. So he would wait until the pain was gone.<p>

Then he heard a voice. He had heard others, but this one was different. "Guys, a little help?"

It was Isabella! He felt courage and strength come from a place unexpected: his heart. With them, he pushed the darkness back.

* * *

><p>Phineas woke up and immediately grabbed his throbbing head.<p>

He looked around. He saw five of the evil scientists were unconscious or incapacitated. But he couldn't see any of his friends.

Then he heard a high-pitched shriek.

He looked and saw a large robot with a mesh cage that had Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and a platypus that had to be Agent P inside it. But Phineas was terrified by what was in the robot's hand.

"Let go of me!" Isabella cried.

"Great job, Norm!" the sixth man said. "Now, I was going wait until tomorrow to test this -Inator, but this cat has pushed me too far." The man pulled a gun-shaped object out of his lab coat.

"Behold! My Mammal-Eliminator-Inator! It shoots small, shaped bits of lead at high speeds, eliminating whatever mammal I hit it with!"

"Wouldn't that make it a gun, dad? I didn't think you would kill anyone."

"NORM! You know I don't have a license for a gun, so it can't be a gun. And I'm not your father! Besides, this cat isn't my nemesis or anything. So, that should make it easier."

Phineas was almost paralyzed by the thought of Isabella being killed.

But almost wouldn't stop him.

He grabbed the nearest object he could get his hands on and ran at the evil scientist. The man was pointing the gu- the Mammal-Eliminator-Inator at Isabella when Phineas swung the object he held. It impacted the device Doofenshmirtz was holding and, somehow, failed to move it. However, Phineas lost his grip on it and fell over.

He turned his view to Isabella, expecting it to be the last he saw of her. But her view was fixed on Doofenshmirtz. Then, Phineas saw a slight flashing.

He looked at the evil scientist and found that the object he had used was some sort of handheld device. It was stuck to the Mammal-Eliminator-Inator and had small currents of electricity running over them and Doofenshmirtz. Suddenly, the two devices exploded. Phineas saw the five clones vanish in puffs of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what happened?"<p>

A slightly crispy Doofenshmirtz was holding his head.

"Don't you remember, dad? You were about to use your gun-like device on this agent."

"WHAT? I thought I shredded that blueprint months ago. And, for your information, I don't remember anything after turning my Clone-Inator on."

"But that was three days ago."

Doof blinked. "Didn't Perry the Platypus come to stop me?"

"Yes, yes he did. I have him right here." Norm turned around, revealing the other four animals, including Perry.

"Hey, Perry the Platypus, sorry about that. I guess my Clone-Inator had some weird side effects. Wait a second; I can't talk to you like this when I'm done with evil for the day. Norm, let the agents out."

Norm reached up and opened the cage. The four agents all clambered out. Norm then placed the fifth agent down.

* * *

><p>Phineas watched this with slight confusion. But, as the robot put Isabella down, he ran over to her. "Isabella!" She turned toward him and was caught up in his hug. "You're okay!"<p>

She hesitated for a moment, then returned it. "Oh, Phineas, I was worried about you. I thought…" She trailed off, her voice betraying her fear and tears running down her face.

Phineas pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I was worried about you. He was going to kill you. If you died," his voiced dropped and he began to tear up as well, "I don't know what I would do."

Isabella's astonishment was plain for anyone to see. Phineas wondered if he had said something wrong. Then, she did something completely unexpected; she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Perry walked over to Doof, who was brushing the soot off himself. "Look, Perry the Platypus, I have no idea what I did, so don't get mad at me. All I know is that I finished and activated my Clone-Inator. So, uh, no hard feelings?"<p>

Perry thought for a minute. Doof had built a device that could have hurt a lot of his friends. And, he realized with a start, his owners. But Doofenshmirtz truly didn't remember and proved it by releasing them all when, if he had remembered what he did, he never would have chanced it. Plus, he looked upset over the whole thing. Perry just gave him a small nod and a pat on the knee.

Doofenshmirtz grinned. "Thanks Perry the Platypus. You know, if my –Inator messed up this badly, I might just need a vacation to get back to my full evil. Maybe you can get Major Monobrow to give you one, too!"

Perry grinned. Leave it to Doof to find some positive thing for them both out of this mess.

"Well, I need to go wash myself off. So, curse you Perry the Platypus." With that cheerful sentence, and a wave, Doofenshmirtz disappeared into the depths of his apartment.

Perry glanced at Norm, who just waved, then headed for where his owners stood. It was only when he got close that he saw Isabella was kissing Phineas.

* * *

><p>The one thought that ran through Phineas's mind during the kiss was, <em>Isabella is kissing me!<em>

Before he could react, though, she pulled away. "Sorry Phineas," she said quickly, her face bright red beneath her white fur, "I couldn't resist."

"It's about time." The two turned to see Ferb grinning at them, With Baljeet and Buford looking on almost like this was normal.

Phineas looked back at Isabella. She was still blushing, her hands (or paws) behind her back. She glanced at him and, when she saw him looking at her, looked away, her blush intensifying.

* * *

><p>Perry watched for a moment longer, grinning at the scene playing out in front of him. He knew it was inevitable for Isabella to kiss Phineas again. It had only been a matter of when.<p>

Then Ferb turned around and looked at him. Perry felt the disappointment Ferb held in that gaze. Perry sighed and walked to the group.

* * *

><p>Phineas noticed Agent P heading over. Figuring he'd figure out the situation with Isabella later, he said, "Hey there! So you're Agent P?"<p>

Agent P looked at Phineas. That's when Phineas noticed how familiar this platypus looked. "Perry?"

Perry nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella gasped, but otherwise stayed silent.

Phineas felt his seldom-felt temper rising. "You're a secret agent! All this time, we've been like, 'He's a platypus, they don't do much!'"

Ferb blinked. "Woah, déjà vu-ish."

Perry hung his head. "I know. And I knew that if you found out, you'd be pretty mad." He raised his head. "But there is a reason I couldn't tell you."

"Well, it better be good, because I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

Perry flinched at the accusation, but he said, "If you found out, I'd have to leave, forever."

Phineas, who had been readying a retort, fell silent. His anger drained away and he immediately felt bad. He walked over and hugged Perry. "Sorry, Perry. I- I-"

Perry patted his back. "I know."

Phineas took a step back and Perry glanced at Ferb. Ferb gave Perry a thumb's up and a slight smile.

Perry grinned, but then it quickly faded. "I guess I'm going to have to leave soon."

Phineas shook his head. "No, you don't! No one knows that we're not animals."

Perry looked at him in disbelief, which slowly gave way to a huge smile. He looked at the five children-turned-animals. "So, my 'secret' is safe?"

They all nodded. Perry began to cry, but the smile on his face showed his joy. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>They all piled into the large hovercraft. It was just taking off when Perry suddenly turned to Phineas, who was sitting beside him. "You talked to Isabella yet?"<p>

Phineas felt his eyes go wide and shook his head. He glanced back to see if she had heard, but she was in the midst of talking with Ferb.

Perry chuckled. "You realize she's been in love with you for years?"

"What? Why didn't any tell me?"

"Isabella made everyone promise not to. She wanted to be the one to tell you." He chuckled again. "At least, she made everyone human promise not to. And I've actually wanted to tell you since you kissed earlier this summer."

"We never kissed before, let alone earlier this summer," Phineas insisted.

Perry smacked his own forehead. "Right, that day was erased. But," he said with a smile, "I think I can get you guys to remember it while you're still animals."

"What do you mean, it was erased?"

"Well, it was the anniversary of when you got me…"

* * *

><p>"Wow, that sounds like it was a great day!"<p>

"It was, for the most part. And now you guys can finally remember it!"

Phineas grinned as Perry landed the hovercraft in his lair.

"Alright guys, here's the plan-" he began.

Perry tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Phineas, we don't need to sneak in. Everyone thinks you're animals, remember?"

"Oh, right."

* * *

><p>After taking a tube to OWCA HQ, the gang stood in front of the Amnesia-Inator.<p>

"Alright, here's the reverse button. Everyone ready?"

The gang nodded and Perry pushed the button.

The room flashed black and it was done.

"That really was the best day ever!" Phineas exclaimed.

Isabella was blushing as she remembered kissing Phineas on that day. She turned away from Phineas, hoping he wouldn't recall that amid all the other memories.

"Isabella? Can I talk to you over there?"

Isabella sighed. So much for that.

* * *

><p>As the two kids-turned-cats walked away, Buford snapped his fingers. "I finally figured out why Dinner Bell and Girly are both cats!"<p>

Baljeet shook his head. "Just now Buford? Really?"

"What? I ain't a thinker."

* * *

><p>Isabella looked at Phineas. Somehow, his face was as emotionless as Ferb's usually was.<p>

"Isabella, I wanted to talk to you about that kiss."

"Phineas, I can explain," she attempted to rationalize it. "You had just saved my life. Of course I-"

"Not that one. The first one."

Isabella hung her head. He didn't sound at all happy, and all her dreams of him loving her vanished.

"There wasn't any reason for it, except if you loved me. So, do you?"

Isabella nodded, not bothering to look up.

Then she felt his hand (or paw) on her cheek. She looked up to find him bright-faced and grinning. "So you won't mind this then."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"What do you think is taking 'em? I have a canasta game to go to, remember?"<p>

Ferb shrugged and was about to go check on them when they walked up, grinning like a couple of fools.

Ferb and Perry shared a glance. They both knew, without asking, what had happened.

A sudden beeping sound started up from Perry's wrist. The gang looked toward him while he answered his communicator.

"Agent P, have you finished your mission?"

Perry nodded.

"Well, good job. And can you tell the agents we sent that they are being let go? We don't have the funds for five new agents."

Perry nodded again.

"Great. Monogram out."

As soon as the communicator cut off, Perry grinned. "Well, that simplifies things."

* * *

><p>The gang stood in the backyard, human once more. They removed their belts and Ferb placed them on the cart that had brought them out.<p>

"Well, I have to get to my canasta game. Later losers!" With that, Buford grabbed Baljeet under his arm and walked out of the backyard.

Ferb looked down at Perry. With a nod, they both started walking inside.

"Ferb, where are you going?" Phineas asked.

Ferb turned around with a smile. "I'm letting a new couple have some time to themselves."

He snorted as Phineas and Isabella turned bright red.

* * *

><p>Carl watched Agent P enter his house with Ferb. It only took the first second of a kiss between Isabella and Phineas for Carl to switch the screen off.<p>

None of them had realized how vast OWCA's camera network was. This meant that they didn't know most of their shenanigans from today had been recorded.

That said, it was usually left to Carl to look through the records for anything suspicious. And Carl had never liked the fact that Agent P's owners had been forced to lose their memories of that day.

So, while Monogram was out getting coffee, Carl quickly went through and erased any video that would incriminate the boys or Agent P.

_After all_, he thought, erasing the scene of the two cats kissing while out of sight from the rest of the group, _why mess with a good thing?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it worth my time to write?<strong>

**And for those who wonder why I put that bit with Carl in at the end, there were three reasons:**

**First, OWCA seems to know a lot that it shouldn't. So, I had to make an explanation why that wouldn't be an issue.**

**Second, I was stuck for an ending, and that seemed like a nice way to wrap it up.**

**Third, and most important, I wanted to give Carl's view on that whole Amnesia-Inator business from the movie. I've heard people blame Carl for everyone forgetting that day, BUT IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! It was Major Monogram's order and, even if Carl refused to carry it out, the gang would have been forced to comply. So, I wanted to give Carl a chance to prove he wasn't at fault there.**

**Anyway, please review!  
><strong>


End file.
